


Family

by MrGrayson24



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Floating Timeline, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, slashverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrayson24/pseuds/MrGrayson24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker is back and has found the Bat Family has grown, so he decides to put together a family of his own. After releasing a toxin into the city that has put everyone to sleep, Gotham becomes a stage for his wicked games as he pits the Bat Family against one another, leading to a 'winner-take-all' showdown. Slashverse, Dick/Jason, floating timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“The Joker has escaped… again…”

“… hundreds of police scanning the streets…”

“… no trace as to where he may of gone…” 

“… new reports suggest he may involved with the new virus sweeping Gotham…”

“… virus found to be a new compound of --. Also known as Dreamscape…”

“… leaves the infected unconscious but still active for an undetermined amount of time…”

“… has claimed it’s first life today…” 

“… potential lead as police trace outbreak to water contamination…” 

“… all advised to remain home…” 

“… virus has overtaken the city…” 

“… few left awake…” 

-0-

Dick couldn’t remember the last time they were all in a room together and, had the circumstances been different, it would have been a happy occasion. But, this was the normal for their family and, as much as Dick hated to admit it, they were all far more comfortable with beating up bad guys then attending a group dinner. 

So when they had all congregated in the Batcave and the face of the Joker appeared on the large monitor, Dick’s couldn’t help but think… “Welcome home.” 

“Welcome Bat Family!” The camera struggled to focus until the Joker sat behind a desk, in the center of the screen, as clear as day. “I’m glad you all received my invitation to our little reunion! It’s been so long…” 

A soft blue glow was cast around the cave, illuminating each of their eyes, transfixed on the screen. 

“For years, I have fought the Batman mono e- mono and we’ve had a blast. But the playground has gotten bigger as Bats made some friends, so I decided to expand my horizons as well.” 

“I’ve already met most of your family. Hello Jason!” The Joker waved from the screen and Jason clenched his jaw. “And Barbara. Back up and… running, I see.” His laugh sent a chill down the spine as it echoed through the cave and Batgirl’s face because as red as her hair. 

“But there are some you haven’t been polite enough to introduce me, too.” He glanced around the room. “Kate!” He feigned embarrassment. “I mean… Batwoman. Real original with the identity. Batgirl was already taken, huh?” 

Kate rolled her eyes. “Can’t we just turn him off?” 

The Joker wagged his finger. “Ah ah ah. I haven’t even told you about the Scavenger Hunt we’re gonna play! Aren’t family reunions great?!” 

Tim and Damian exchanged nervous looks. 

“Here’s the game. I’ve sent my darling family out into the city while everyone takes their nap, to gather everything for our little… celebration.” He scanned the group. “But, as I’m sure you’re all aware of, having being related to… him… Family can be unpredictable and mine is…” His high pitched laugh started in the back of his throat and expanded until he was almost choking on his own joke. “Insane!!!!” The Joker’s laugh died out with a few more chuckles but his smile remained. “And I can’t guarantee the safety of those they happen to meet along their way.” 

A map appeared on the screen with several glowing lights. 

“The courthouse, the bank, the high school…” Dick new all these places by heart as his eyes memorized the layout of the attacks. 

“Here are the items I’ve sent my family to pick up for me but what’s a scavenger hunt without a little competition? So, I’m sending the lot of you as well, let the best man win.” 

The screen went dark and they all stood in silence until it sparked on again and the Joker returned. 

“And one more thing!” He sang and Damian rolled his eyes. 

“What’s a family gathering without a little drama? Secrets from the past, hidden intentions, that sort of thing. So, I would like to introduce you to…” In his pasty white hand, he held up a picture of a young looking woman, with short brown hair, glasses, and a lab coat. “This is Dr. Stragen. She might not mean anything to you now, but I think by the end of the night, she’ll make all the difference. Well that’s it for now! Better get moving…” 

The screen went off again and the map reappeared with additional red dots added all over Gotham. “Fires.” Tim looked to each one. “Probably to keep us busy. They’re leading to the heists.” He counted them. “One path for each of us. He wants us to go alone.” 

“We stick together.” Bruce scoffed for the first time since the Joker’s speech. “He wants to split us up, we aren’t going to fall right into his game.” 

“But the whole city is asleep and completely defenseless. Can we afford to take that risk?” Dick asked. 

Three more red dots appeared on the screen.

“He’s right.” Jason echoed. “He made this game to test us, not to kill us. I say, we save who we can, when we can.” 

Kate stepped forward. “I’m with Bruce. If we want to stay ahead of this thing, we can’t fall in line, then we’re exactly where he wants us.” 

More red dots were sprinkled on the map. 

“If I may chime in, as a past Joker victim, he doesn’t play around.” Barbara announced. “If he wants us to split up, that’s what we’re going to have to do.” The map was becoming consumed with red dots. “Or we’ll have to watch Gotham burn, together.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: This is not for profit or official DC anything  
> Summary: The Bat Family investigates a high society cult that has been operating beneath the city and leaving a trail of bodies.  
> Author's Note: It took me forever to figure out how to structure the story after the Prologue but I'm a big fan of this chapter and I really like where the story is going. As always, reviews help me know how I'm doing and I would love to hear what you thought. Enjoy!!!

Two Months Ago...

“Thank you, Mr. Grayson.” The blonde woman beamed as she returned the engraved invitation. “And welcome to the Trinity Gala.” 

The attendants opened the double doors to reveal a cavernous, white marble ballroom with Gotham’s elite on the lower level. Dick grabbed Jason’s arm and pulled him inside. 

“I didn’t miss this part about being a Wayne.” Jason grunted as they descended the grand steps into the party. 

Dick smiled and grasped Jason’s tighter. “I don’t know… I like seeing you in a tuxedo.” 

“Shut up.” Jason took a half a step closer. “Let’s just get this over with. Find the cult, and get out.” 

“I don’t think it’s going to be… wait a minute.” Dick stopped at the base of the stairs. “Are you nervous?” He could hardly contain his glee. 

Jason pulled his arm away. “No!” He glanced around. “But I’m more productive in an alley then a party, so this really isn’t my style.” 

“Well…” Dick cut through the crowded dance floor. “Once we have a way into the cult, we’re done. So start looking like you want to be here.” 

Jason sighed and fixed a broad, empty smile on his face. 

“That’s… better.” As they settled next to the champagne fountain, Dick pressed the intercom in his ear. “Goshawk to Jolly Rancher. Come in Jolly Rancher. Over.” 

Barbara groaned on the other end. “I hate when you pick the codenames… Over.” 

“Sorry Jolly Rancher, I didn’t catch that. Are you in position? Over.” 

“Yes… I have a visual on you now.” 

Dick glanced up and Barbara waved to him from the upper mezzanine. 

“Excellent. Goshawk to Big Red. Do you copy, Big Red?.” 

“You’re just getting here?” Kate came through on the other end. “I’ve already made it to VIP.” 

“Where is your current location, Big Red?” 

“Back of the building. It all seems a part of the ordinary, so far. A few poker games, a silent auction, nothing that screams high society cult.” 

“All those things scream high society cult.” Barbara mused as she grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. “Just not the kind of cult we’re looking for.” 

Dick smiled. “Everyone keep your eyes open, we don’t know what their plans are, yet. They could be recruiting, or this could be a meeting. Brainiac, anything from the kitchens?” 

“Yeah, they’re hot and gross.” Tim passed by Dick with a tray of appetizers on his palm. “But nothing menacing.” 

Dick grabbed from the tray and Tim rolled his eyes. “All of the victims tie back to Cunningham, so this is definitely the right place. Does anyone have a visual on him?” 

“He’s up here.” Barbara responded. “Just finished his fifth drink, so whatever is going to happen, it’s probably going to happen soon. Should I move in?” 

“Negative. Everyone hold your positions, we don’t want to scare him off. Anything from the perimeter Baby Bat?” There was no response. “Baby Bat?” 

“I’m not responding to that stupid name, Grayson!” Damian yelled on the other end. 

“Please use code names when on the telecom, Baby Bat. What’s your current location?” 

Nothing. 

“Hello? Baby Bat? Do you copy Baby Bat?” 

“I’m by the fucking side door!” Damian snapped. “Leave me alone!” 

Dick nodded to Jason with a smile. “Now, we just have to wait.” 

Jason analyzed the monstrous banners that blanketed the ceiling. “Doesn’t seem right.”

“What doesn’t?” Dick stuffed another appetizer into his mouth. 

“Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. They save a thousands of people a week but it costs millions to the city in structural damage.” He turned to Dick. “Then, Gotham’s richest hold a charity event to help pay for the reconstruction as they see fit.” 

Dick thought for a moment. “I don’t think it’s as diabolical as you’re making it. They’re putting their money to good use. There’s always going to be the politics but-” 

“-But they aren’t rebuilding schools, or houses or free clinics. They’re rebuilding factories and subsidized housing and anything else they could use to extort a profit. I don’t think there’s a major Gotham landmark that hasn’t at least, in part, been rebuilt by the Trinity Fund.” 

“Yeah but-“ 

“Big Red to Goshawk.” The telecom beeped. “I’m in.” 

“I see you now.” Barbara caught eyes with Dick from the higher level and nodded to the wall furthest them. “They’re heading towards the back. Your 11 o’clock.” 

Dick scanned the crowd. Kate’s short, red hair was the first thing he recognized. The second was Slade Wilson on her arm. 

“Big Red, do not proceed without backup! I repeat-“ 

Kate laughed on the other end. “You’re so crazy!” Her socialite tone was unmistakable. She was talking to Slade. “Where are you taking me! We’re going to miss the party!” There was a pause. “What could possibly be in the study?!” 

“Did you get that Jolly Rancher? Brainiac?” 

“On my way.” 

“Meet you there.” 

“Excellent. Baby Bat, hold your position for now.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Dick turned to Jason. “Looks like the politics will have to wait.” 

The mansion was a prime example of Gotham architecture, with cathedral ceilings, intricate moldings and expensive slabs of marble that covered every available surface. There were three main hallways that branched off the ballroom. The first was centered on the back wall, it’s arch nearly touched the ceiling. Beyond it was a cocktail lounge, guest bathrooms, then the gardens. The other two doors mirrored one another on the side and were tucked so well into the corner, you might not know they were there at all. 

Slade took Kate through the right door, into the East Wing and by the time Dick and Jason turned into the hallway, they disappeared into the study. Barbara appeared next to Dick, followed by Tim a moment later. 

Dick motioned and they crossed the hall to the study door. “Move in but go light, we can’t risk blowing our cover.” 

Barbara kicked the door open but it was empty. “That would have been cool if people had been here.” 

Dick rolled his eyes as they flooded into the room. “Good thing there weren’t or Kate would be dead by now.” Dick surveyed the room. “Everyone spread out. I’m betting we have a secret entrance here... somewhere.” 

“You guys always do things the slow way.” Tim sighed and turned off the light. “Thermal vision is much faster.” He withdrew a pair of goggles from his waiters vest and slid them onto his nose. “There.” He pointed to the large bookshelf. “Crime and Punishment has way more fingerprints than it should. And recently.” 

Dick pulled the book but it tipped forward instead and the bookcase swung open before the book snapped back into place. “Way to go, Brainiac.” 

The group filed into the wall’s dark breach and followed the stone staircase that wound itself down beneath the mansion. The air grew colder and the stone transitioned into rock. But when it seemed they might never find an end, there were voices. 

“There.” Dick whispered and pointed ahead. The hallway seemed to end in blackness but a small light flickered from the right. There was a break in the stone. “Big Red, we’re right outside, is it safe to pursue?” There was no answer. 

“Maybe the coms don’t work this far down.” Barbara asked and they all looked to Tim. 

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know.” Tim held up his hands. “Nobody said anything about touring catacombs, I can only prepare for so much.”

Dick looked around the cave when he spotted another, small opening, near the ceiling. “Looks like we’ll have to do this the old fashion way.” Without a word, Dick shot upward and used the indents in the wall indents to hoist himself to the opening. He was thankful to find a passage big enough to crawl through. The sounds and light emulated from the back of the tunnel, so after a thumbs up, Dick crawled forward. 

If Dick had to wager a guess on what he thought comprised a high society cult meeting, he would have lost. The tunnel took him to a high vantage point in a massive cave, with a domed ceiling and a wading pool in the middle. There were hundreds of party goers, all in various stages of intoxication and undress. Some wore strange masks made to look like tribal faces, but all of them carried long stemmed champagne glasses filled with a neon green liquid.

“If anyone can hear me-” Dick said as a waiter brought a tray of fresh glasses to the small pool in the center of the room and filled each one. “-We’ve got ourselves a full blow Lazarus Pit.”


End file.
